


the sea is just a wetter version of the sky

by 2wistful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wistful/pseuds/2wistful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall takes his nephew theo to the aquarium and finds out he likes aquariums more than he thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sea is just a wetter version of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> a narry AU oneshot

Niall’s pretty sure it’s watching him. Those dark, beady eyes and the flicking fins are creeping him out. He shudders and picks up Theo, walking away from the shark exhibit.

Aquariums aren’t Niall’s favorite, but Theo loves them. And he’s been playing babysitter for Greg and Denise today as a favor. So, for Theo, they go to the aquarium.

When they reach the jellyfish room, Niall sits down on a bench right in front, placing Theo gently next to him, keeping his arm wrapped around the little boy. He watches as Theo’s eyes light up, the little boy going very still to watch the gelatinous creatures move throughout the tank. Theo looks over at him, placing a chubby finger in front of his lips.

“Shh” he says solemnly, and Niall nods, bringing his own finger to his lips and ‘shh’-ing in agreement. It’s fine with him if they’re quiet for a while. A daycare group had been in the penguin exhibit at the same time as them, and his ears were still ringing. At least he and Theo are alone in here, where it’s quiet.

Or, at least they were alone. Niall sighed. A boy had just come in in, slowly walking along the wall until he was exactly in front of where Niall and Theo were sitting. Niall groaned out loud.

“Mate, you think you could move over a bit? You’re blocking the little guy’s view.”

The guy whirls around, and Niall feels his breath leave his body a little bit. He’s taller than Niall, and lanky too. A soft mop of brown hair covers his head; a little shorter on the sides but with curls poking out in every direction, giving the boy an endearingly messy look that’s only enhanced by the baggy plaid shirt and scuffed boots he’s wearing. His eyes are gorgeous too; a fucking green color that definitely wasn’t Niall’s favorite shade. Sue him, he’s Irish.

The boy swoops his hand through his messy quiff, and apologizes. “Sorry, I didn’t see you two there.” He steps towards them and crouches down in front of Theo. “Hello” he says to Theo, in this low sing-songy voice that sounds absolutely ridiculous. Niall’s pretty sure he’s in love. He grins, and pulls Theo a little closer to him.

“This is Theo,” he tells the boy. “And I’m Niall.”

The boy grins back at Niall, a pair of fucking dimples popping out. Dimples and green eyes… yeah, Niall’s definitely in love.

“M’ Harry,” the boy introduces himself, his voice going back to the deep tone he first used a minute ago. “Is he yours?”

Niall feels a flush spread across his cheeks, and shakes his head. “Nah,” he replies, and clears his throat. “He’s me brother Greg’s boy.”

“So.” Harry states. “You’re really Uncle Niall.”

“Uncle Niall!” Theo crows loudly, a proud smile appearing on his chubby features. Niall cackles, and Harry’s grin grows wider. “That’s right, buddy,” Niall tells Theo, pulling him onto his lap. “I’m your Uncle Niall.”

Harry stands up from his crouch, and then sits down next to the two of them. Theo takes one look at Harry next to him and fairly launches himself into Harry’s lap. Babbling nonsense, Theo points to the jellyfish and then to Harry, who nods along while Niall just watches in disbelief. Harry looks over at Niall and shoots him a smug grin before dropping one eyelid in a flirtatious wink. Niall feels his heart jump slightly, while he wills himself to relax. Who even is this? What kind of boy just waltzes into the jellyfish room at an aquarium and charms his nephew and looks like that and flirts with him anyway?

Abruptly, Harry stands, taking Theo up with him. “We’re going to see the turtles, if you want to come.” Harry tells him, and starts off.

“Wait!” Niall calls, but Harry is already trotting off down the hall towards the turtles and its all Niall can do to bite back his tongue and go after them.

~

It’s the end of the day and they’ve traipsed through the entire aquarium. Niall even pet the stingrays while Harry took multiple instagrams and then insisted on buying them lunch afterward. They’re standing outside the building, with Theo fast asleep on Niall’s shoulder. Harry licks his lips, and sticks his hand into his entirely too tight jeans pocket and fishes out a small slip of paper, which he hands to Niall. Niall takes the paper wordlessly, and sticks it into his own pocket.

“It’s my number,” Harry tells him a bit shyly. “Call me when you and this little guy come here again, yeah?” Niall can only nod, and Harry beams at him. “I’ll see you later then, Niall.” Harry walks backward down the whole block before rounding the corner with a little wave before disappearing out of Niall’s sight, and all he can feel is the small slip of paper burning a hole in his pocket, and all he can think is that he really doesn’t mind aquariums at all.


End file.
